Uchiha Namikaze Naruto!
by PresidentAzumaZano
Summary: The Namikaze Clan... lost to the pride of one man and powers lost to the pride of others. If the man named Namikaze Minato brought back his clan, he might even attempt to kill them again. But something underneath his cold exterior tells him he should rebuild his clan and stop the traditions that killed so many of his cousins. So he waited... for the chance to-Read to find out!


"Dammit… goddammit… why, Minato-nii!? WHY?!"

Rui Namikaze was screaming bloody murder as her tears echoed in the clearing full of strewn gore. Disbelief and disillusionment covered her face. Death was sound. Her brother Minato did all this. How could he!? Her life, her pride, her clan. They were all gone. The monstrous betrayal instantly bred vengeance within her—it was then she charged forward at amazing speeds—but her efforts were futile. Even though she was using an enlarged Rasengan, her efforts had met their match with the elder Namikaze. He was a shinobi of godlike power and experience. Minato needed nothing but his mere fist to launch her backwards 50 feet.

Minato hiraishined to his target—he quickly pulled his sword out as he did so—then moments later he brought it close to the bare skin on her vulnerable neck.

He chuckled evilly. "Rui. So young… heh. I have lost so much, two students, mom and dad, but you've lost everything you ever had. Including me-!"

The man brought his sword up and chortled indifferently but was attacked from behind by a lone Anbu. Underestimating the Anbu, Minato expected his Authority of the Gods Technique to make him intangible to his sword, but the sword still somehow had run through his back. He coughed up blood. "That must be you, Kenji… how else would you know I have a split second delay, Anbu?"

"My name is Himitsu Tsuru. I am under direct orders to hunt you, but you wasted time, so you are now going to face the wrath of a genjutsu so horrible you will feel the feeling of abandonment."

Minato laughed. "You can't make me abandon anyone, nor can anyone abandon me. I have no one."

"You will feel a horrible sensation whenever you think about the ones you loved. You will let Rui go and suffer eternally for making her suffer the way you did. You arrogantly took on thousands and killed them! Rui needed you to be strong, but you walk the path of weakness… you walk the path of evil." said Crane.

"You do know me personally… who are you, Crane?"

Minato's jutsu recharged and teleported away from the scene. Tsuru was left with the life of a fallen girl who he loved if he didn't get her to Konoha Hospital would die. Little did anyone know, Rui's childhood friend, Kenji was under that mask...

XXX

Rui went to sleep and never woke up. Many of her remaining family thought she didn't have any hope. She was in a coma, a long… heart-striking coma for 9 months. Then one day, Rui just woke up out of nowhere. The Sandaime, Kushina (the lover of Minato and later the former husband of Uchiha Fugaku), her three nephews (two of them infants), and Namikaze Kenji were called up by the hospital and told to come immediately.

Rui stared at the Uchiha family as they greeted her. Everyone was warned that she would be unresponsive until therapy. "Hi, I guess we should explain." said Kushina smiling and tilting her head.

Her eyes had tears. Rui didn't expect to have any family. Something about her brother did seem strange other than he was hateful toward the clan. She didn't know he was in love! His little boys looked exactly like him! She really wanted to ask their names so she pointed to them feebly.

"Oh, yes… these are your nephews! This is Itachi-kun," said Kushina putting her hand on his head, "and little Haruto and Naruto."

She smiled and made a funny noise that made her smile even more.

"Rui, do you remember me? When you unlocked your Sharingan, you were my second chance at getting the Eternal Mangekyou. You were to challenge your brother, Ryuji." said Kenji.

Rui remembered the harsh treatment of the children who were made to fight their brothers that was as young as the age of six. That's when she had to fight Ryuji, her other older brother. She had to kill him but he didn't want either of them to die. However, Rui was told by her grandfather to finish him, so she slit his throat and fell to her knees. They were both seven and-a-half at the time. She cried as she went to the fetal position on her side on the floor, traumatized at killing her brother. She gained Mangekyou Sharingan for the reason that she, Kenji, and Minato would have to fight one day. However, that's if unless the one golden rule enacts. If her parents die, (kill themselves or otherwise) and Minato has rights over her and can choose to fight her or not. He took on all of his cousins that didn't have the Eternal Mangekyou instead, killing every of them that were left.

"But Minato… he stopped that. We were going to be killed but he killed every one of our cousins that were old enough. He could do it even though he was only at the age of 15. That's when I actually ran away the day I became a Chunin at seven and-a-half. I could support myself with help of the Hokage of course. You were told that I died, but I ran away when I said I would not participate in my own, newborn brother's death. But now he is dead due to the cruelty of our clan."

Rui lifted her hands to her eyes weakly. She saw everyone's bodies. She couldn't help but wonder if his brother was in that mess. She wanted to know how long ago this happened.

"9 months. It's nice to know what you were thinking. That had been one of the powers of my Mangekyou—mind reading. I never told anyone, though." said Kenji. "You have Genjutsu as your primary weapon, don't you?"

She nodded.

"I will visit you every day, my dear. We shall catch up on the past 10 years."


End file.
